


Cape Swapping (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [38]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dr Strange's Cape, Fanart, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steven and Stephen swap capes





	Cape Swapping (!Art)

**Author's Note:**

> … Wanted to draw Steven wearing Stephen’s cape… And I wandered what of Steven’s I could get Stephen to wear… then I realised if I go with Nomad!Steve (There is never enough Nomad!Steve), Stephen could wear Steven’s cape.
> 
> They look pretty good


End file.
